


Targeting The Heart

by The_Risen_Phoenix



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Assassin Nero, Assassin V, Betting, M/M, Mentor Vergil and Dante, No Beta, Sexual Content, Witch V, getting away with murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 22:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Risen_Phoenix/pseuds/The_Risen_Phoenix
Summary: Nero was annoyed that the sexy man he took home last night had just swanned in and taken his kill.And it kept happening. Again and again and again.





	Targeting The Heart

Nero was filled with rage – the kind that left you speechless and quivering.

At his feet lay the rapidly cooling body of his mark. _His mark whom he did not kill_, and across from him stood the very familiar figure of the man who had been warming his bed just last night.

V stared back at Nero nonchalantly, seeming to be unaware of just how close to exploding Nero was that his kill had been stolen.

“Kill stealer.” Nero hissed.

“Hmm?” V questioned, whiskey smooth voice sending shivers down Nero's spine as he remembered it crying out his name in ecstasy last night. Nero shook himself angrily, trying to shake off the memories that filled his mind, and drew his thoughts away from this kill stealing SOB.

“I can assure you that I have stolen no one's kill.” V continued, unaware of the direction Nero's thoughts had taken. “I have the order right here.”

With a flick of his slim wrist, V brought up a holofile – a holographic file, stored within a smart watch type accessory – with the order the mark's face and profile printed across it. Stamped across the file was the words 'completed', and Nero was filled with confusion. Accessing his own holofile, Nero saw the exact same image, except his was marked with 'failure'.

Seeming to take Nero's confused silence as agreement that no kill had been stolen – assassins took kill stealing very....personally – V snapped his fingers; a whirl of inky black shadow and feathers surrounding him in a tornado, and disappearing. Nero cursed loudly in anger, he had not been finished talking to V, wanting to demand answers from the other man; but the sound of sirens and running steps quickly got him moving also. Shooting a grappling hook towards the roof of a nearby building, Nero ran up the side and jumped the edge just as the police arrived on the scene.

They searched the area, and Nero watched curiously to see if they would find any clues as to who killed the man; but they seemed to come up empty handed. Still annoyed, though admittedly now intrigued, Nero quietly left the scene wondering just how the other man had managed to pull that off without leaving a single trace of foul play behind.

Nero, and his mentor Dante, preferred to use guns or knives, but V obviously had used neither. So just what had he used? Nero pondered on this as he made his way back to Dante's office, slipping past the receptionist as she chattered loudly on the phone ordering new parts for their equipment. Sounded like Dante was going to have to have another talk with her about ordering unnecessary things to experiment with again.

“Dante!” Nero yelled, slamming open the door and storming in, only to come to an abrupt halt. “Dad?” he questioned warily.

“Nero.” Both men spoke simultaneously. Dante gestured towards the seat opposite them, and Nero collapsed with a pout.

“Mark is dead, but I didn't kill him. Some other guy got there first.” Nero grouched, missing the gleam of amusement in Vergil's eyes.

“Is that so?” Dante asked slowly, shooting an irritated glare towards his brother. “Kill steal?”

“No, he had an order too, legit if the fact that mine came up with failure is anything to go by.” Nero sighed, running his hands through his hair. “Looked like he could possible be a witch. He had a couple of tricks up his sleeve that I've never seen before, and he disappeared after like a puff of smoke. There were no visible marks left behind, and no blood that I could see either. Boy looked like he knew what he was doing.”

Dante sighed tiredly, and dismissed Nero. “Ok thanks for checking in Nero, you can go have the rest of the night off. I'll let you know if another hit comes up.”

The two older men watched as Nero pulled himself from his seat and slunk out of the room dejectedly.

“A witch Vergil? Really?” Dante asked, unimpressed.

“There was no rule against it Dante.” Vergil smirked in reply. Dante growled angrily, upset at being thwarted yet again.

“Fine. Who's the next target then?”

Dante brought up the current list of hits on his computer, Vergil hanging over his shoulder to take a look also. The pair scanned over the profiles, picking and discarding targets, before Vergil pointed out an interesting mark.

“This one.” Vergil pointed to an older looking man. Dante considered the information on the man, before finally humming in agreement.

“Ok then, let's do it. And may the best man win.”

“Oh, he will.” Vergil grinned ferally in reply.

Upstairs and across town, two receivers beeped with the incoming message containing the holofile of their new mark.

Nero raced towards the last known location of his mark, excitement building within him as he raced through the streets on his bike. The last failed mark had been a huge let down, all of the adrenaline had stagnated within him after V had disappeared, and Nero was left feeling all out of sorts. But this time, Nero was determined that nothing was going to get in the way of this kill.

He had left home as soon as Dante had sent him the information, and was sure that he would have the jump on any others trying to pick up the same target. For some reason, Nero had a feeling that he would be running into V more often, even though in the last five years of taking hits, he had never before seen the other man. Perhaps he had just moved into town? Or maybe his handler had shifted his hunting grounds?

Skidding his bike to a halt outside of the seedy club that the target liked to frequent, Nero slunk around towards the back alley, intending to infiltrate through there and pull the mark back out. Instead, he was once again met with the sight of V already handling his mark. This time though, he got to see the other man in action, and Nero couldn't help but be impressed.

V's normally jet black hair had turned ashen white, a swirl of inky darkness surrounding both him and the mark. V was holding the man up with an invisible fist made of magic, as his free hand directed the darkness to enter the man. Nero watched as it entered through his gasping mouth and down his nose, the colour leeching into his skin as the ink spread, his breaths turning raspy as the darkness filled his lungs and stopped him from drawing breath.

The man's arm rose to try wrapping around the magic fist wrapped around his clothing, but his hands passed harmlessly through the air; his legs kicked uselessly, once, twice, before falling as still and limp as the rest of him. With a click of his fingers, the darkness withdrew from the man, and settled itself upon V's own skin and hair; causing Nero to blink in confusion. The man fell to the ground now that there was nothing holding him up, and Nero wasn't even the slightest bit surprised when his holofile beeped to let him know that his hit was another failure.

“V” Nero growled, stalking forwards. He stopped abruptly as an angry looking bird flew at his face, talons outstretched and ready to claw out his eyes.

“Griffon,” V chastised the bird lightly, offering up one of his inked arms as a perch. “We meet again Nero.”

“What the hell is going on here V?” Nero demanded. “Why are you suddenly taking all of my hits? Why are we being given the same marks? Why can't I get you out of my head!”

“I have no idea why we are being given the same marks Nero, but my handler has recently assigned me to this area. Perhaps he is trying to make a name for himself by taking your business instead.” V shrugged elegantly. “As for getting me out of your head....well that sounds like a personal problem of yours.”

V stepped past Nero, pausing as he drew level. “But I could potentially be...persuaded to make it a concern of my own.”

With that he laid a fleeting kiss upon the corner of Nero's mouth, drawing back to wink at the stunned man, and then once more disappearing in a gust of wind. Another curse left Nero's mouth as he raced back to his bike, needing to be well away from the area before someone came looking for the dead man.

Nero knew that he should be angry about this interference with his jobs, but he couldn't help but be a little turned on at just how good V was at his job. Even if his job currently seemed to be to steal all of Nero's hits. Shifting uncomfortably on his bike, Nero rode home, not even stopping to inform Dante of yet another failed mission. Instead he headed up to his own room, to spend some quality time alone with the thoughts of just how sexy V had looked while completing that hit.

His next job, Nero was overjoyed when he actually arrived first, and was so caught up in his celebrating that he almost forgot to make the kill. It was actually V's laugh at his antics that brought Nero out of his daze, enough to remember that he actually had a job to complete. He had been slightly worried that he might need to actually fight V for the kill, but the other man seemed content to sit back and watch this time.

After Nero finished off his target, a clean shot to the head, he turned, wanting to see if V was impressed.

“Very nice work Nero,” V praised him, and Nero shuddered at the way V seemed to caress his name. With a quick flirty wink towards Nero, V turned and disappeared from view.

Nero couldn't help the feeling of pride that swelled within his chest at the praise, and he smiled happily at the green stamped 'complete' across his holofile. With a bounce in his step, Nero made his way back to check in with Dante. Dante had been happier than usual at the success, and Nero couldn't help but think that it was because of all of their other recently failed missions. Failed missions didn't pay after all.

He made his way up to his room, still filled with the high of success, and opened his door with a clatter. Upon entering the room, Nero couldn't say that he was all that surprised really, to see V lounging on his bed; clad only in an oversized shirt of Nero's.

The door clicked shut behind Nero, and he searched blindly with his fingers for the lock; unwilling to take his eyes off the other man, lest he vanish again. Stumbling forwards, Nero threw off his shoes as he all but dived upon his bed, claiming those tauntingly plump lips with a growl of possession.

In the end, V's shirt ended up pushed up his chest, and Nero's pants ended up around his ankles – though neither man had enough sense or breath left to complain. Their bodies moved frantically against one another, hands leaving bruises upon each other's skin.

V sucked a dark mark onto Nero's neck, and he had a feeling that it was not going to be covered by any of his usual shirts. Nero meanwhile left marks wherever his mouth and hands could reach. He sucked dark marks into V's neck, shoulders and dotted across his chest; his hands dug deeply into V's writhing hips, desperate to dig himself even deeper within the man.

Their cries of completion filled Nero's ears, and he could only hope that Dante was either long gone, or would pretend to never have overheard him having sex. Loud panting breathes were the only sounds left after they came down from their highs, Nero rolling them both over so that V rested upon his chest, still buried within him. V moaned at the feel of Nero moving inside of his over-sensitive body, but burrowed happily into Nero's chest as they resettled.

“Are you going to be here when I wake in the morning?” Nero asked hopefully, fingers tracing lightly down V's spine, making him shiver.

“It depends on if a job comes in or not.” V replied drowsily.

“Then wake me, and we can go together.” Nero suggested hopefully.

V laughed lightly at that. “I don't think either of our employers would be too happy with that. How would they cope with only half of the pay?”

Nero snickered as he imagined the disgruntled look that Dante would have on his face if he only came back with half of the pay packet, but then again half would be better than none. And V had managed to snag most of Nero's recent targets. It was something to think of, Nero supposed; but not just now. He tugged the blankets up over them both, holding V tightly to his chest. He could feel V running lazy fingers through his hair soothingly, and eventually Nero feel asleep listening to the calming sound of V's quiet breaths.

Nero awoke the next morning to Dante pounding on his door, and yelling about a job that he had sent to him. He sat up groggily, unhappy to see that V was nowhere to be found, and grabbed at his watch. Bringing up the file, Nero could guess that V was also on his way to this target, and the note he found tucked under his phone confirmed this.

_See you at the mark._

_XX _

V

Nero threw himself from the bed, yelling out to Dante that he was on his way, and ignoring the grousing that Dante was doing about another job probably lost. Not bothering to find clean clothes, Nero threw on whatever he could find scattered across the floor, and unlocked his door. Dante stared at his dishevelled state, pointedly looking towards where V's mark had bloomed a dark, angry purple colour, but didn't say anything.

Without stopping, Nero jumped the bannister and landed with a thud upon the first floor. He ran out of the house, and jumped on his bike; the roar of the engine cutting through the silent morning. He was so focused on leaving, that he didn't even notice Vergil sitting in the kitchen; brows raised at the sight of his son, the hurricane. He smirked as Dante entered the kitchen, a look of chargrin upon his face.

“Looks like your candidate will be late once again.” Vergil taunted. “Mine left at least thirty minutes ago.”

“Shut up Verg. Mine beat yours yesterday, so who knows? He might have some divine luck and beat him again today.”

Vergil didn't verbally respond, though the look of complete disbelief painted across his face got his point across clearly enough. Though they didn't say so, both Vergil and Dante had been watching yesterday; and both knew that Nero had only managed to make the kill his own because V had let him. But Vergil would let Dante have this win, he was after all, still winning their war. The decision to take on that young witch to train, had been one of his better ideas, though he did feel a little sad that Nero had wished to learn their trade from Dante rather than himself.

Vergil couldn't say that he blamed his son; Dante had definitely been there for him a lot more than he ever had, caught up as he was in that tiny spot of trouble as he was. It probably also helped that Dante favoured the same weapons and skill set that Nero did, while Vergil was less about barrelling in guns blazing, and more about the fine art of carefully taking out a target and leaving no clues behind.

Vergil himself had a very small grasp of witchcraft, and so he was able to help find appropriate mentors for his young protege; and the effort had paid off. V was much more skilled than Vergil could have ever hoped for, though Vergil could say that he wasn't too sure about this connection that he seemed to be forming with Nero. He didn't want it to distract the other man; not to mention that he was protective over both of them, and didn't want to see either boy hurt by the other.

Ah well, they would just have to wait and see how this all played out in the end. Vergil leant back in his seat, Dante joining him at the table, feet quickly making their way up on to the wooden surface. Now it was just a matter of waiting, to see who got the notification of success.

Nero cursed as he was pushed to the ground roughly. He had located the target – dead already, of fucking course he was – and had unfortunately been still hanging around when the police had shown up. Now he was on the ground, cuffs locking tightly around his wrists, and he was quickly running out of options.

He would curse V out if he thought that it would help, but unfortunately Nero knew that this was his own fault. He just hadn't been careful enough – something that his old man had lamented on quite often – and now he was paying the price.

As he was hauled bodily from the ground, Nero thought that he caught a flash of dark hair, looking over the top of a nearby building, watching him. He wasn't sure, but just in case, Nero made sure to flash the bird towards the building as he was shoved into the back of the police car. Nero could almost imagine the dark laugh that V wouldn't be able to hold back at the gesture.

Nero ended up in a cold, empty, interrogation room; hands cuffed to the table, and his belongings confiscated. The police had seemed especially interested in his watch, figuring out that that was the method of receiving targets. They hadn't been able to get any information from the watch however, as unless it was pressed against the receiving chip inserted under Nero's skin, it would act just like another other normal smart watch.

Nero had to admit also, that he was mildly salty that no one had gone back to retrieve his bike. He really didn't like the idea of his baby parked out there on her own, with no one to watch over her and make sure no one touched her without his permission – no one ever had permission to touch his baby. Well....he might make one exception...because V would look really hot riding his bike. Especially clad head to toe in skin tight bike leathers. Nero mentally wiped away the drool these images caused.

Outside the room, Nero could hear the annoying and repetitive sounds of talking and phones ringing; the tapping of keys on too many keyboards, and the roll of chairs moving back and forth. In the end, Nero ended up with his head tilted backwards, staring at the roof as he counted all of the marks up there, to try to stave off his boredom. The sound of angrily raised voices drew his attention, more so when footsteps stopped outside of his room.

To say that he was surprised at the sight of V standing there, an irate officer standing behind his shoulder, would be an understatement. Had the other man lost his damn mind and decided to confess to the kill to get Nero released? Looking at V, Nero knew that he hadn't, and thank god for that. There was no way in hell that they could pin that death on Nero, so he wasn't really sure just what V was doing here.

“Oh Nero, love! I am so glad that you are ok!” V exclaimed, voice oozing relief.

Nero lifted a disturbed brow at him, but V merely mouthed at him to play along. A soft smile broke across Nero's mouth as he decided to see where this was going.

“Of course V. Just a bit of a mix up here, that's all.” Nero calmly replied, eyes flickering towards the scowling officer.

“You were found over the body of a recently deceased male, sir. I'd hardly call that a misunderstanding.” The officer growled.

“Well of course he was,” V broke in, sounding shocked. “He is a doctor, and he must have been trying to check if he was alive!”

Nero nearly choked on his laugh, but managed to hold it down, nodding agreeably along with V's words. He only hoped that V had a way of proving that Nero was a doctor, because Nero sure as hell didn't have an qualifications to show off.

“Besides,” V continued. “From what I've heard, the cause of death was actually a heart attack. I'm not quite sure just how you expect to blame that on an individual.”

The officer's face turned purple, and Nero wondered if he would pop if he puffed up any further. “And the weapons that he was carrying? The smart watch?”

“I'm part of an old weapons restoration group. I was bringing part of my collection to show today, I can assure you I have all of the correct licenses to own them.” Nero made up. “As for the smart watch....well it's a smart watch. It makes calls, tells the time and I can view my emails without getting out my phone.”

V hide a smug little smirk behind his hand, and sent a tendril of mind magic towards the second man standing behind the first.

“Better release him Gaz, we've checked out their claims and it's all come back clean.”

Gaz fumed as he marched forwards, roughly grabbing Nero's hands and opening the cuffs. Nero didn't really care for the rough treatment, but held his silence. V, however did not.

“That was most unnecessary, Sir. I do believe that I am going to have to lodge a complaint with your superior regarding your behaviour towards both suspects and those proved wrongly accused.”

Another wiggle of his fingers, and another tendril of magic left V. The yell of Gaz's name, could be heard all throughout the office as the captain bellowed for him. The man in question paled dramatically, excusing himself as he walked to his metaphorical death. Nero caught sight of V's sadistic smile, and couldn't help but feel a little hot under the collar.

Gesturing to Nero to follow, the second man led them from the room and out towards the sign out form. Nero opened his mouth to ask for this things back, but a quick look from V had him snapping his mouth closed. His watch however, was handed back to him, and Nero quickly shoved it into his pocket, not wanting to risk it going off at an inopportune time.

As they exited the station, Nero nearly cried in relief to see his baby parked along the curb. V watched his tearful reunion with his bike, a look of amusement painted across his features.

“Come on, let's go before the magic wears off.” V urged Nero, hopping onto the pillion seat of the bike.

“But what about my weapons?” Nero whined.

V rolled his eyes. “It's already being taken care of, but we need to not be in the area.”

Nero mounted his bike, and took off down the street, following V's directions. It was about five minutes later that Nero realised that he was being followed by inky black shadows and a giant bird, but V reassured him that they were his. They pulled up in front of one of V's safe houses, the two men and V's familiars entering quickly.

Out of the shadows, Nero's weapons dropped, one by one, gently upon the ground; a giant black cat taking form, before it stretched out upon the carpet. Tucking his weapons away, Nero tuned in to the conversation that V seemed to be having with the bird.

“Fried all of the computers, so there won't be any records of the weapons or Pretty boy ever being there. Sign in book _somehow_ caught on fire too, so you're covered too.”

“How did you manage that one?” V asked with a laugh.

“Shocked a guy smoking nearby, and he dropped the cig on the book. Went up in flames before they even knew what was happening.”

“Thank you my friends for you hard work.” V said with a smile.

Waving off the thanks, the bird followed the cat's example and stretched itself out upon the back of a torn couch. After making sure his companions were comfortably settled, V turned back to Nero.

“You should call Dante to let him know what happened, I'm sure he's heard about your arrest already and is worried. Meanwhile I need to speak to Vergil also.” V absent-mindedly told Nero, already pulling up the required contact on his phone.

“Vergil?” Nero questioned suspiciously. “Like Vergil Sparda?”

“Yes?” V replied, brow lifted at Nero's disbelieving tone. “Do you know him?”

“Know him?” Nero laughed bitterly. “He's my old man!”

“So...you're Nero Sparda then?” V looked contemplative.

“Yeah, yeah I am. And I'm beginning to think that we've been played by those two old geezers.” Nero growled out.

“Hmm it does seem likely. Though they don't know that we are on to their games, so perhaps we should have a little fun of our own at their expense.”

“Oh? What did you have in mind?” Nero asked, smirk upon his face. He watched as V stalked towards him, unbuttoning his shirt as he went.

“Later.” V purred. “For now I think we deserve a little time to..... celebrate our escape.”

Nero didn't have time to reply, before V was settled in his lap, hands buried in his hair and mouth covering his own. And really, he felt that he deserved it. With that final thought in mind, Nero gave himself up to the pleasure of V's body.

“Verg! Have you heard from your witch?! I can't get a hold of Nero and the police station is in lock down at the......” Dante's frantic words came to an abrupt halt as he burst into Vergil's office; the man in question seated at his desk with a blank faced V standing behind him.

Dread pooling within his stomach, Dante went to turn around and leave, but found a looming Nero blocking his path. Stony faced, Nero gestured that Dante should also enter the room, following closely behind him. Closing the door with a soft '_click'_ sound, Nero stood before it to prevent any thoughts of escape.

Flopping down in a nearby chair, Dante shot a glance towards Vergil, who upon closer inspection also looked slightly panicked. V walked out from behind the desk, coming to a stop beside Nero at the door; both men staring down their handlers balefully.

“So..” Nero started, voice eerily devoid of emotion. “Who started the bet?”

Exchanging glances, neither older man answered; both men choosing to remain close lipped. They knew that they were busted, but they didn't want to bring the wrath of both professional assassin's down upon themselves. Especially Dante – who might have started all of this with his bragging – as he really didn't know just what V was capable of. But from the look on Vergil's face, he didn't want to go up against the lithe man.

A wave of V's arm, and a shadowy mass oozed from beneath Dante's feet; climbing up his legs, no matter how much he swatted or kicked at it. Vergil's face paled further, but still his lips remained sealed. It was about the time that the shadows had crept their way up Dante's chest, that he finally broke.

“Me, it was me!” Dante cried out, relief filling him as the shadows retreated – though not fully, he noticed. “I was bragging that I'd trained Nero better than Vergil could have, and when I found out that Verg had taken on an apprentice, I suggested we see who was the better trainer.”

Nero's cool blue eyes bore into them both, unwavering stare unnerving. It was V who finally broke the silence that had fallen, a thoughtful hum passing his slightly pouted lips.

“I was right Nero, Dante did crack first.” V smirked victoriously, as Nero turned away from the older pair to frown at him.

“That's no fair though. You used your magic voodoo shit to do it!” Nero wiggled his fingers to emphasise his point, causing V to laugh.

“It wasn't against the rules if I recall.” V taunted.

“V.” Finally Vergil broke his silence.

The tattooed man turned towards his handler, mirth fading from his face.

“What is going on?” Vergil sounded cautious, and wasn't that something strange to hear from the normally self assured man.

“I don't mind carrying out these jobs. I don't mind having competition either. But I, _we_, do mind being used as entertainment.” V replied scathingly.

Nero and V watched the wince that crossed the brother's faces, satisfaction filling them at their looks of shame.

“Now, V and I are going to take some time off, paid of course, and you two will have to take the rest of our outstanding targets.” Two watches hit the table simultaneously, the older pair looking up in shock. “Don't worry, there's only about 20 marks left for each of you.”

Nero turned to V then, tangling his fingers between those of the other man, and ignoring the squawk of indignation from his father. He leant over and laid a not so chaste kiss up V's lips, before tugging the other man from the room. He had plans for their time off, and none of them involved being anywhere near either his father nor Dante.

The slamming of the front door and roaring of Nero's bike, announced their departure to the shell-shocked older men, still seated in the office. Vergil reached out to take hold of one of the watches, holding it against his own chip, and searching the list of targets still active. Across from him, Dante did the same, and it didn't take long for the pair to notice that they both held the same lists.

“Twenty bucks says I can complete more of these hits than you can.” Dante bet with a smirk.

“In your dreams.” Vergil shot back, already striding towards the door.

“Oi! Don't cheat,” Dante yelled, scrambling to catch up.

“I'll see you after I complete the hit, Dante. Good luck, brother – you'll need it.”

And then Vergil was gone, leaving a spluttering Dante in his wake.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is.  
I'm having trouble concentrating at the moment, so not too sure how well this is written.  
Been suffering from migraines for over a week, but I wanted to put something out there.


End file.
